


We Are One

by SpaceIsAThingINeed



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Blow Jobs, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gay Jared Kleinman, Gay Sex, Jared Kleinman Being an Asshole, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, My First Smut, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIsAThingINeed/pseuds/SpaceIsAThingINeed
Summary: Evan still continues to go on and on about Connor, even after his death. Oblivious to how Jared feels.Jared's had enough of that.





	We Are One

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I wrote this

_"Jared, I don't know what to do, I really don't know what to do!"_

_"Jared! We need to make it look like Connor was getting better!"_

_"Jared, what am I supposed to do? Connor's dead!"_

Jared was more than a little peeved.

All Evan ever talked about was Connor, Connor, Connor!

Jared helped Even. Did Evan ever talk about him? No.

It was always Connor this or Connor that! Jared was taking his sweet ass time to help Evan and what did he get in return? A big fat load of bullshit.

Jared was at Evan's house today and he was already annoyed. Jared had asked when Evan would have his cast removed and the other started going on and on about Connor.

So, Jared sat there slowly losing his temper more and more until Evan finally tired himself out.

_"I think . . . I'm going to sleep for a bit, Jared." _Evan muttered.

The smile Jared had to repress was big. Sometimes, Evan was so goddamn annoying to him.

Soon, Evan was fast asleep and, to Jared, showed almost no signs of waking up soon.

Jared stared at the smaller boy. He knew Evan had feelings for Connor when he was alive. He wasn't stupid. But the thing he hated most were his feeling for Evan.

Jared loved Evan. Loved his anxiety. Loved his voice. Loved his body. Jared loved everything about him. He'd imagined on more than one occasion what it would be like to have the other squirming and writhing underneath him.

_Shit._

There was a problem. A _big _problem. Jared was hard. He cursed internally. He was at his best friend's house and he was hard. No big deal.

Yes big deal.

Alright, Jared could solve this. Just go into the bathroom and jerk. Simple. But the more Jared thought about it, the more he realized.

_This was his chance._

_Jared could finally do what he wanted to Evan._

Jared gulped. That plan was _not _okay.

But, Jared was Jared. Meaning his common sense had flown out the window the moment he was hard.

He slowly crept over to where the shorter boy was sleeping, and brushed a few strands of his hair back. When Evan didn't move, Jared took that as a sign to continue.

He brushed his chapped lips against Evan's soft one's. Jared parted Evan's lips with some force and let his tongue enter the other's mouth.

Jared's tongue explored every inch, parting when he was out of breathe. When Jared pulled back, he got a good view of Evan's face. His lips were puffed and his cheeks had a red hue to them.

Jared completely lost his control. Evan just looked so . . .

_Innocent._

Jared couldn't help himself, he slowly started kissing along the smaller's neck, leaving hickeys anywhere he could.

He tugged on the hem of Evan's shirt and lifted it above his head and threw it onto the floor.

To Jared, Evan was absolutely beautiful.

His light skin, the freckles that littered his petite shoulders, and even his scars. Everything about Evan was beautiful.

Jared cautiously teased at Evan's nipple, causing the other to twitch a little in his sleep. When the other didn't wake up, Jared continued.

He teased Evan's nipple more, pinching and rubbing it, while he gently blew air on the other. Gaining more courage, Jared wrapped his mouth around the sensitive body part.

At first, all Jared did was lick, but then he got impatient. Evan was lightly groaning as well, turning Jared on more. Jared bit down, softly.

Evan's sound was louder.

After a few more minutes, Jared quickly got bored. He moved down to Evan's jeans, starting to unbutton them, when he heard a sound.

_"J-Jared . . . ?"_

Said boy looked up, a pale look on his face. Evan was awake. Groggy, but awake. Jared instantly froze. He got caught.

_"W-what are you doing?" _Evan's voice had confusion in it, as his brain hadn't fully assessed the situation yet.

Jared had to act quick. Frantically, he grabbed his own belt and used it to tie Evan's hands together. He then grabbed Evan's belt and tied his legs.

Evan began to understand the situation now. He was sobbing. _"J-Jared wait! Why are you doing this?!" _

Jared ignored him and continued working at Evan's jeans, managing to remove them. He smiled to himself. Evan's underwear was so cute. Light and dark blue stripes. 

He began to remove the underwear when he heard Evan's plea. _"Jared p-please stop, I don't want this!" _

Jared wanted to stop, but he couldn't. This was his chance. He wouldn't give it up. 

He removed the underwear completely and heard Evan squeal in surprise. _"You say you don't want this, yet you're already hard?" _Jared brushed his finger's against Evan's dick, causing the other to bite his lip.

Jared smirked and moved his hand lower. Right over Evan's entrance. He teased, rubbing his fingers in a circle. Jared retracted his fingers and held them up against Evan's lips.

_"Suck," _Jared's tone alone was enough to make Evan's eyes water. The smaller shook his head frantically. _"N-no! Jared please no!"_

Frustrated, Jared flipped Evan over onto his back. _"You won't let me but you'll sure as hell let Connor, huh?" _Evan craned his neck to look at him. _"W-what?"_

_"Don't lie Evan, you loved Connor. You never even acknowledged how _I _felt!" _Jared was seething by now.

Evan went silent after that.

Jared brought his fingers, once more, to Evan's lips. _"Suck," _he ordered, forcefully. Evan, once again, refused. Jared forced his fingers into Evan's mouth. He held Evan's head so he wouldn't move away.

When Jared thought it was enough, he returned his fingers to Evan's entrance. He slowly teased around the hole before plunging his finger in, making Evan cry out.

Jared searched around, looking for the spot that would make Evan squirm. Getting impatient, he added another finger. Then he brushed against it. Evan let out a whorish moan. Jared added a third and final finger, stretching Evan out a few more times.

By the time Jared removed his fingers, Evan was a moaning mess. So, Evan had no lube, so Jared had to choose the next best thing. He unbuttoned his jeans and threw them to the side, as well as his underwear.

Jared grabbed Evan's hair and held him up to his crotch. _"If you don't suck, it'll hurt like hell, so do it. Unless you're into that?" _Jared smirked. Evan gulped and hesitantly nodded. He doesn't want to do it but he doesn't want pain even more.

Jared kept a hand in Evan's hair to keep him there as Evan slowly gave a lick to Jared's dick. Hesitantly, Evan began to suck on the head and Jared groaned. He pushed Evan's head down, making him take more in, causing Evan to gag lightly.

Jared made him keep up at it until he deemed it was enough. Then, he pushed Evan onto his back.

_"You don't know how fucking long I've wanted to do this," _Evan didn't respond to Jared, to ashamed of what was happening.

Jared spread Evan's legs, revealing his stretched hole. At first, he teased the entrance lightly with his tip, then he slowly entered. The moment Jared entered, he heard Evan cry out, pain or pleasure, he didn't know. He slowly entered more until he was completely inside.

Jared groaned. Evan was tight. Very tight. If he didn't move soon, he would feel like he's suffocating. So he did. Jared pulled out halfway and then rammed back inside of Evan, causing the other to let out a strangled gasp.

With each thrust, Jared sensed Evan's pain turning into pleasure. No matter how much Evan hated it, his body loved it. Jared kissed Evan's neck again, biting down, leaving a love mark. Evan moaned loudly at the sensation.

Jared knew Evan was close, so was he. _"Evan, I'm gonna cum soon," _Evan's only response was a moan.

Jared increased his pace, causing Evan to moan frantically, tears rushing down his face.

Jared gave another thrust, and he came, filling Evan up. He thrusted a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Evan came shortly after, letting out a slutty moan, clenching around Jared's dick.

Jared pulled out of Evan, and untied the other. Evan didn't look at him. _"Look, Evan, I—" "Get out Jared."_

Jared's eyes widened. _"W-what?"_

_"Look, I . . . I need some time. Away from you. Please leave." _Evan let out a few dry sobs after that.

Jared slowly picked up his clothes, put them back on and left.

But, before he exited the front door, he wrote something down on a sticky note.

_Evan, I'm sorry. I truly do love you._

_ ~Jared_


End file.
